


Clock-watching

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> She couldn’t help counting down the hours and minutes every Tuesday.</i> Set post-Admin/Santos-Admin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock-watching

Ainsley wasn’t one for clock-watching and in her new job she certainly shouldn’t waste her time doing it, but she couldn’t help counting down the hours and minutes every Tuesday. She and Sam had established a regular lunch date. It gave him some peace from his role as Deputy Chief of Staff, and she enjoyed his company more than she was willing to admit.

Ainsley had been slotted into the Santos administration with ease, with the President establishing a pattern of bi-partisanship, she’d been appointed (with a helpful word from C.J. to Josh) to the position of Deputy White House Counsel. This was several steps up from her previous jobs under the Bartlet administration but was a well deserved promotion. She works in tandem with Charles Cooper, the other Deputy White House Counsel, under Eddie Milton the White House Counsel.

Her first few months on the shop and been involved heavily in Vice President Baker’s confirmation process. It was during this process that she and Sam had begun their regular lunch dates. Although they’d initially started out as business lunches, they had also rekindled their friendship. Both had been reminded of the spark between them and Ainsley had begun to look forward to their lunches more and more.

Despite her clock watching, Ainsley still jumped slightly when Sam knocked on her door at 1p.m. He entered her office with a smile and asked, “ready for lunch?”

Ainsley put her pen down, saved the file on her computer again and closed the laptop lid. She stood, straightening her suit, “I’m ready. Where to today?”

“I was thinking of the Bakery Corner Cafe.”

“That sounds yummy, I’ll just grab my purse.” Ainsley, grabbed her bag and and told her assistant that she was going for lunch.

Sam followed her out the door, and they walked the short distance chatting and enjoying the spring sunshine. Ainsley couldn’t define what it was about Sam that intrigued her, yes she was aware that he was good looking and had a brilliant mind, but there was something more than that which appealed. Even his politics, Democrat though he was, were not a turn off, instead they were a subject for enjoyable debate. She was sure that her strict Republic parents would not like the idea of her dating a Democrat, but she was getting ahead of herself. Instead she just enjoyed the walk, the company and the lunch, already looking forward to the following week.


End file.
